


Good Night

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk





	Good Night

Jared and I walked hand in hand, naked in to Shannon's room careful not to wake the sleeping animal just yet. 

He'd been exhausted after his first day of recording, and it was time to celebrate with our love. 

I crawled in to the bed on Shannon's right while Jared came in on the left. Snaking my arms around the older Leto, I awoke him with soft small kisses to his neck and collar bone while my other boyfriend wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. 

"Mmm." Shannon groaned as he woke and came to the realization that the two people he loved most were here to please him. 

Shannon captured my mouth while Jared's powerful grip moved to his softened cock and began to pump it through his hand. 

As he began to harden in Jared's grasp, he turned from me and began to kiss him. I scooted down now as Jared guided Shannon in to my mouth ordering me to continue what he started. 

I felt Shannon's pulse quicken along my tongue and lips as he moaned and when I glanced up, I noticed that Jared had now moved to licking and sucking at Shan's nipples. 

Reaching now between my thighs, I began to feel my aching sex, collecting my wetness and rubbing my clit. 

"Get up here darlin'" Shannon begged. 

I crawled up to him and straddled his lap while Jared kneeled at his mouth. As I slid down on to Shan, Jared slid his cock in to his waiting mouth.

Jared matched my movements as I began to ride him. My fingers traced invisible trails down Shannon's perfectly toned abdomen as his muffled moans filled the room. 

Watching Jared's cock disappear in to his brother's mouth made me wetter than I could have possibly imagined, and we were just getting started. 

I was already so close and when Shannon's calloused fingers began to pinch my nipples I nearly lost myself. 

Jared began to thrust in to Shan's mouth now, fucking the rounded shape that his lips had formed. 

"Oh fuck... I'm so gonna cum"

When my walls started to clinch around my other boyfriend, Jared grabbed my neck and pulled me in to kiss him deeply as I worked myself through my first wave. 

Shannon pulled away from the younger man with a slick pop from his mouth. 

"I wanna fuck you so bad baby brother"

I moved down onto the bed now and laid beneath Jared as his brother moved behind him. Jared teased my entrance softly before filling me up and swelling within me. 

His beautiful blue orbs became dark with lust as Shannon plunged himself deep in to his soft flesh. Jared now placed his hands on either side of me as he matched Shannon's thrusts with him to the thrusts within me. 

Both men moaned along with me as they continued. 

"God damn Shannon. I almost forgot how good you feel inside me"

"You like it when I fuck your tight little ass?"

"Fuck yeah."

My spine arched beneath them both as Jared hit every sweet spot deep within me. His fingers were clinching the sheets while he received his brother's prick and he caught my nipples between his teeth while my tits bounced in time with each of their thrusts. 

I reached between Jared and I to rub my clit sending new sensations through out my body. 

"Fuck Shan, you keep doing that I'm not gonna last"

Shannon knew exactly what he was doing. His hips were circling now as he dug his fingers in to Jared's hips. 

"Cum with me brother. Please"

I felt Jared's cum coat my insides as he and Shannon came together. I wasn't far behind them as my second orgasm hit me. 

Shannon pulled out and laid down beside Jared and I as he fucked me through it. Jared now laid at my other side as Shan curled up behind me.

Jared's soft fingers brushed tendrils away from my face and kissed my forehead.

"I love you two so much." Shannon sighed


End file.
